Cindys Mission
by Paralysistracks
Summary: Cindy goes to Hueco Mundo to rescue Hitsugaya. What happens when she meets trouble? CoughUlquiorra Its moments like those that she needed minties! HitsugayaXoc. ONE SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Humor/Romance


_Hi, this is a story... Just read and enjoy!_

* * *

Damn it, I hate this uniform! It always gets in the way whenever I try to do anything! Why dont arrancar just wear normal, everyday clothes. like everyone else?

I looked down at my Arrancar clothes, and let out a deep sigh. Maybe male arrancar liked looking at females who wore revealing clothes. They were probably all perverted, but to get the females to agree to this? They must have a really bad taste in fashion, whatever the reason.

Stay on course Cindy, stay on course. Dont forget the mission. Forget the clothes, but remember the mission. If you fail the mission, it could cost you your life, knowing Yamamoto and his weird obsession with killing people.

I turned the corner, and bumped head on with an arrancar. Not one that was recognizable, except that he wore the same brand of clothing as me. Brand G A Y!

He looked down on me, and let out a wide smile. For a split second, I thought that I was caught. Found out. About to be persecuted. I had always wondered what they would do to a shinigami that they caught in Hueco Mundo, who was nearly completely defenceless and couldnt move because of her clothes. Thats the position that Im in, right?

"Well, well, well, lookie who we have here!" I looked down at myself, and started to go red. It was not very hard to guess where he was looking, as his gaze never touched my face. Thats how I figured out that he didnt realise what I really was.

"How about we go to my room to discuss, umm, battle plans, umm, for the coming war?" I looked at him pathetically and prayed to god that I could get out of this alive, and if I was lucky, with my virginity. It all depended on my acting skills now, which was why I was chosen for the job.

"Pfff! Weakling! Who would want to discuss battle plans with you?" Please, oh please, dont be a powerful, high positioned baddie. Please just be a random, perverted wierdo who happened to walk into me.

"What do you mean, a weakling like me? Im very strong!" YES! SUCK! YOU FELL RIGHT INTO MY TRAP! But, its not like Im going to tell you now, now that its going so good.

"Strong? Your saying that your as strong as Szayel Aporro-sama? In that case, I should ditch him and go with you."

"Sz-szayel Apo-porro-sama? Umm, Hu-hurry along th-then," He pushed past me, muttering under his breath. Something about hoping that I wouldnt tell my 'master' about what just happened. I smiled to myself, glad that the plan worked. I had read in our files that Szayel Aporro Granz had a lot of arrancar minions, and I hoped that I could pass off as one. And it worked!

I skipped along yet another white corridor, smiling widely. This was easier then I thought. I didnt know that it would be this simple to rescue Hits-

"And you are?" I looked up at the Espada before me, and gulped back a scream of fear. Of all the people I had to run into, it just had to be Ulquiorra! From down here on the ground, his height seemed somewhat bigger, and his face somewhat scarier.

"U-ummm," He waited patiently for me to get a word out, which probably wasnt going to happen any time soon. I could just imagine me from his point of view - a stuttering, short, black-haired chinese girl, with big brown eyes and clothes that didnt really fit under the category of 'clothes'. Im screwed. There is no way that I can get out of this alive.

I gathered up my courage, took a deep breath, and started over.

"Hi, Im Cindy, and I thought that the prisoner should be bought some entertainment, because if we dont treat our prisoner nicely then they wont treat their prisoner nicely," I smiled sweetly, and hoped that he wouldnt see through my disguise. But I did have a point there. If they didnt treat Hitsugaya taichou nicely, then we wouldnt treat _our_ prisoner nicely either. Come to think of it, who was our prisoner?

"Number?" Number... Hmm... WAIT! WHAT?! NUMBER? I DONT HAVE A NUMBER!

Its moments like these, that you need minties. It wouldnt help with the number problem (as Im not an arrancar, I dont have a number), but I could throw minties at him, get some in his mouth to stick it shut, some in his ears to block his hearing, maybe some down his shirt to make him uncomfortable...

ARGH! I dont have time for random moments! I had to do something, and fast! No time for thinking, time for acting!

I stood straight up, looked him in the eye and said "Ulquiorra - you are going to die. Right here, right now." I took out my shotgun and shot a hole through his face. I shot many more holes, until his body was a mangled wreck on the ground. I danced over it, shooting random shots out into the air, proving to everyone that I was strong. Ulquiorras body was bleeding badly, and his blood was green. I was having so much fun, and it was so easy! I didnt know why I was scared in the first place!

Cindy, stop dreaming. As if thats going to happen. Shotgun? Yeah, right! Green blood? Whoohoo, wrong story!

I looked up at Ulquiorra (This time for real) and somehow found the guts to stand up. I looked him in the eye, and realised that just a little acting wont pass me this time. Id have to go the full way...

"N-number? I d-dont remember..." I burst out crying, (fake) tears running down my cheeks. I launched into a full explanation on how I had a memory problem, how that sometimes things just didnt stick in my mind.

"Then come with me." I looked at the cold faced Ulquiorra before me, and knew that any place that he was going to take me would be bad. I had to make up something, and quick!

"Ulquiorra-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Ill come with you. The truth is, I would go anywhere with you." I crossed my fingers tightly behind my back, and hoped that he wouldnt see through my lies. Like hell I'd wanna go anywhere with a mentally deranged, super strong emo child!

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ulquiorra... I, uhh, love you..." I ran up and hugged him, feeling his cold body against my warm one. Why the hell was I blushing? He was sure to find out now... And why were my clothes so slutty?

I felt him stiffen in my grip, and felt him put his arms on my shoulders. I had to do something, before he would push me away and take me to a lunatic assylum. So I pulled away first, and looked him in the eyes.

And then kissed him on the lips.

Damn it, where were those minties when I wanted them? They would have been so useful now... But that wasnt my main problem.

My main problem: My lips were touching his. EWW! DISGUSTING! I dont think that there is anything worse then what I am doing now! Its the most dispicable, the most horrible, the most revolting act of sacrifice, that I have ever-

Actually, it wasnt that bad. I liked it, the way he...

No Cindy, what the hell are you thinking? This is Ulquiorra for god sakes! Dont forget the mission!

But he hasnt pulled away yet...

CINDY! STOP IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ARGUING WITH YOURSELF! Anyways, you like Hitsugaya, remember? Thats why you volunteered for this mission...

I backed away gently, and saw that his green eyes were fixed on my brown ones.

"What?" I heard him mutter to himself. I smiled, happy that I fooled him. Smiled, happy because... _NO! READ THE SUMMARY CINDY! THIS IS A HITSUGAYAxOC FANFIC, NOT AN ULQUIORRAxOC Fanific! GET IT RIGHT!_

_Oh, right. If I stuff it up now, I might not get my full salary..._

Anyways, I stood rooted to the spot, as Ulquiorra stood confused in front of me. I watched him, silently praying that he would leave me alone, all liking for him gone. Suprising what money does to people these days...

I watched as he walked past me, muttering about getting a drink of water. I let him go, happy that the problem was over. Now should come the easy part. Rescuing Hitsugaya.

I got to the end of the corridor, and approached the cold steel door. According to the maps back at Soul Society, this was the room where they kept Hitsugaya. I gave a little jump of happiness, and opened the door.

* * *

I burst into the room, and saw Hitsugaya lounging around on the plush sofa. He jumped at my entrance, and turned to look at the door. He looked down at my arrancar uniform, and gave a little sigh. Who knew what he was thinking? I ran up towards him, and gave him a big hug. He was so huggable!

"What the...?"

"Hitsugaya taichou! Its me, Cindy Melodicxstar, from 13th squad. Ive come to rescue you!"

He looked so confused, and then a light shone in his eyes. I could literally hear the click. I think that he finally remembered who I am.

"Cindy? I couldnt recognize you in that, ummm, get up. Sorry I doubted you."

"Dont worry Hitsugaya taichou! It doesnt bother me one bit. As long as your safe..."

"No, as long as _your_ safe, I wouldnt want anything to happen to you..."

"...?"

"Umm, for a while now, Ive been noticing you..."

"And...?"

"I think that, dont hate me for this, that I love you..."

"I LOVE YOU TOO HITSGAYA TAICHOU!" I kissed him on the lips, this time without regrets. And he kissed me back. It felt so good...

We stayed together for a while, until something told me that we should pull apart. I pushed him away, but he didnt want to stop. Then, I think he realised what I was thinking, he pulled away. I let him.

"We have to get out of here!" We said at the same time. We looked at each other, and burst out laughing. We went, hand in hand, out the door, and out of Hueco Mundo. Without any disturbances. We got back safetly to soul society.

And we lived Happily ever after.

* * *

At least, thats what I would like to happen. I know its corny, but I honestly wanted it to happen. I loved him soo much!

I burst through the door, and turned my gaze to where the sofa was in my dream. But it wasnt there. Instead, there was only a single chair in the centre of the room. No Hitsugaya.

I walked up to the chair, and looked down. On it, was a note. I picked it up, and let out a howl of pain.

_Dear Cindy,_

_You were taking too long, so I got sent out after you to save Hitsugaya. No hard feelings._

_Love, Hinamori._

* * *

_Dyou like it? Please review, tell me what you thought. I know its bad, but I still want your opinion. Every little bit helps! :DS_

_P.S. It was a requested one shot, by melodicxstar (whos name is not really Cindy, just made it up), if you want me to make you one, message me who you would like it with! Lol, Im kidding, but you can if you want... :D I love writing one shots about peoples!_


End file.
